


Klaine Fan-Fiction Posters

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cover Art, M/M, i made these years ago, when klaine was my world basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A bunch of Klaine fanfic posters I made for fics I read and enjoyed in the past. I made them years ago, but now decided to put them in here.





	1. Little Numbers

Blaine sends a text message to a wrong number by accident. Things progress from there.

 


	2. Syrup and Honey

Kurt Hummel is 25 years old when he finds himself being the owner of the bakery he had been dreaming about his whole life, just in time to sweeten up Blaine Anderson's days.

 


	3. I Do, I Think

"I do," Kurt vowed without thinking, and before the thought even reached his mind, he added, "I think." Immediately realizing what he'd just said, Kurt whipped his head up, but not to look at his shocked fiance - to look at his best friend Blaine.

 


	4. Go Your Own Way

Kurt Hummel just wants to get through his Junior Year at McKinley in one piece. But when the new guy from Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys takes an alarming interest in him, he's certain he's going to be in for a wild ride.

 


	5. Lost With You

When Kurt Hummel goes to Paris over the summer as a graduation gift, he's afraid that he's going to be all alone in the City of Love. Little does he know, a chance meeting in a cafe will change his life forever.

 


	6. Near Misses

Kurt and Blaine could easily not have met on a staircase in high school. They could have met a few years later in college instead.

 


	7. Hearts Flying High

Kurt had always believed he was happy with his life and the direction it was going; That is until he met Blaine, the cute businessman who happened to board his flight and make him question everything he'd once believed about himself.

 


	8. Dalton Academy: A Strange New World

Kurt is stepping into a whole new world whether he is ready for it or not. After all, behind the face of structure, tradition, and well mannered boys there is chaos just waiting to be unearthed.

 


	9. The Other Side of Down

It’s the first day of his senior year and Chris isn’t sure if he'll be able to take another year of that hell. But when he’s least expecting it, he finds someone who saves him from the darkness around him. Literally.

 


	10. I'm Not Gonna Teach Him How to Dance With You

Blaine Anderson absolutely couldn't believe it. His gaze lingered on the front cover of Vogue's latest issue, the bright-red embossed words sticking out to him like a sore thumb. Fashion's best, Kurt Hummel, is getting married, and not to him.

 


	11. I Should Tell You

Kurt always talked about his bucket list, constantly pulling out his iPhone and mentioning random items on his list. There were hundreds of things he wanted to do before he died, even though he knew some of them would be out of reach for him. Blaine, however, just had one item on his list: To fall in love. That was all he wanted out of life. One mind-blowing, heart-clenching, epic romance. And that summer, that's exactly what he'd gotten.

 


	12. The Bones of You

It’s been over 5 years since Kurt and Blaine broke up after Blaine’s graduation from McKinley. Blaine is working on his M.Phil (masters) in Cambridge, UK, when a well-meaning friend sends him a link to a video. And everything in his life changes. 

 


End file.
